El viento que agita mis ramas
by Alhaja
Summary: Para ti todo era un juego, no poseías sentido de la vergüenza, y yo estaba decidido a convencerte de cambiar, creyendo que era esa la solución, cambiarte a ti… como si eso fuera posible. Cuan ingenuo era en aquel entonces. Ahora que lo pienso es irónico caer en cuenta de quien cambio por ti, fui yo.


_**Título original: KAZE TO KI NO UTA**_

 _ **Título en español: La balada del viento y los arboles**_

 _ **Personajes: Gilbert Cocteua y Serge Batoville**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Kaze to ki no uta es un manga propiedad de su autora Keiko Takemuta, solo escribo este humilde fanfic con todos los sentimientos que inundan mi pobre corazón.**_

* * *

 _ **EL VIENTO QUE AGITA MIS RAMAS**_

El invierno de 1880, el año en el que entre la academia Laconblade, sabía que sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida, estaba excitado y extremadamente emocionado ante todo lo que presente y estaba por venir. Como en cualquier joven de mi edad, apenas y mudando las últimas hojas de la niñez, mi corazón estaba cargado de nuevos sueños y esperanzas, pero a la fecha de hoy, después de analizarlo mil veces, con mi pluma en mano, me descubro asombrado de cuán intenso fue el giro que tomaría mi vida y lo que le depararía a mi futuro.

Fuiste tú, Gilbert, el viento que agita fuertemente mis ramas, la ola que agita mis pensamientos, la marea que ahogaría mi cordura en la espumosa pasión que ofrece la locura. Fuiste lo mejor y lo peor que pasaría a mi vida. La calma y la tempestad, el desenfreno y el desorden, la lujuria y la pureza, la fealdad y la hermosura ... lo fuiste todo.

Desde que nací, aparte de los únicos y atesorados recuerdos de mis padres, todo lo que se me enseñó y exigió saber a futuro fue _**quien requirió ser**_ _._ Nunca se me pidió si eso era lo que yo quería, o si estaba de acuerdo con ello. Era tan natural como mi nombre, algo que no pedí y que no se me consultó, pero que, por razones lógicas, exigir como propio y estar bien con ello.

Creo que era mi conformidad con el entorno lo que me hizo ciego a la cruel fealdad tras toda esa fachada de perfección y control que proyectaba la sociedad a la que pertenecía algún día.

Para ese entonces estaba contento con ello, recibí con alegría las instrucciones que se me daban, feliz de pertenecer a algo, de aprender otro idioma, artes, historia y filosofía, de esa manera poder continuar el legado de mi padre y de su apellido con orgullo Por suerte fuiste tú mismo, Gilbert, quien me hizo caer en cuenta de que el más anhelado deseo de mi padre fue seguir a su corazón, y no sé si fue la ironía del destino o un gen heredado, que ese se convirtió en mi deseo también .

¿Sería eso lo que llamaban _la apasionada alma de un artista_ ? ¿O seria solo una excusa? un invento para darle nombre al más desesperado deseo del alma humana, la libertad.

Pese a ello, sigo pensando con añoranza que mis años de adolescencia fueron la época más fructíferos en mi vida. Una época peligrosa, si, llena de inseguridades y deseos desconocidos, de etapas exploratorias y de autodescubrimiento.

Mi mayor descubrimiento fue hallar el amor en el lugar menos pensado y de la forma más inesperada.

También descubrí con amargura como todos vivían con una venda en los ojos ajustables a la conveniencia de lo "correcto" y lo "adecuado". Cuando lo único incorrecto era juzgar al prójimo.

Hice muy buenos amigos en mi primer año de estudio, a todos les resultaba llamativo el color de mi piel oscura, demasiado morena para alguien con un título de la alta aristocracia francesa, pero no me juzgué juzgado, de hecho, les agradaba, a todos les caía en gracia y yo era feliz, siempre cortes y educado.

Se me hizo fácil desenvolverme entre ellos, supongo que todos no éramos más que muchachos enérgicos con las hormonas en plena florescencia, siempre con ganas de jugar y quemar energías. Guardábamos en común el deseo de divertirnos ya mí me gustaba complacerlos, era irónico como se me dio tan fácil entablar amistad con casi todo el mundo, mientras que tú, a quien tanto deseo tenia de conocer y ayudar, abofeteabas mi mano extendida de un solo zarpazo .

Recuerdo mi primera noche en nuestra habitación, la noche que te conocí. Me diste un susto de muerte, yo estaba solo en mi cama, preguntándome que haría mi compañero de habitación fuera de después del toque de queda, y como era que al supervisor no parecía importarle cuando era una falta severamente castigada. En medio de mis pensamientos y de la profunda oscuridad te halle semidesnudo intentado besarme, pese a que no podías respirar muy bien, establece pálido y apunto de desfallecer.

Creo que antes de ese momento no me había sentido tan intrigado en mi vida. Más aun cuando todos cuchicheaban sobre ti, arrugando sus narraciones con la sola mención de tu nombre. Me decían que no me preocupara, que ya me acostumbrarías a tu desordenada manera de actuar, mientras que yo parecía ser el único en ningún sentido nada.

No diré que no te ganaste un pulso la fama que te precede, pero tampoco negaré que tu único pecado fue ser tú mismo.

No voy a olvidar nunca a las buenas personas que conocí ni la huella que dejaron en el alma de mi joven yo, pero tampoco olvidaré como decidimos darle la espalda a la razón ya mí. Prefiriendo portar esa deplorable careta de hipocresía que demandaba juzgar la naturaleza de un deseo puro y apoyar la codicia y la banalidad en la que se regodeaban los más acaudalados.

El profundo aprecio que tenían por todos aquellos a los que creía mis amigos se trasformó lenta y progresivamente en rechazo. No podría comprender la razón por la cual te juzgaban tan duramente cuando no estás obligado a nadie a hacer nada malo, la víctima en el centro de tanto escándalo era tus, incluso Carl lo sabía, pero aun así no hacía nada.

Yo no podría tolerar cuentos injusticias, ¿Cómo podría considerar amigos a seres así? Todos solos miraban y callaban vilmente, abriendo sus bocas específicas para juzgar y emitir acusaciones injustificadas. Yo no puedo estar de brazos cruzados como ellos.

Si el precio de la sinceridad era el rechazo, yo también asumiría pagarlo junto a ti.

Al principio no comprende la profunda angustia que albergaba mi corazón, luego entendí que era culpa tuya, Gilbert.

Para ti todo era un juego, no poseías sentido de la vergüenza, y yo estaba decidido a convencerte de cambiar, creyendo que era esa solución, cambiarte, a ti... como si eso fuera posible. Cuan ingenuo era en aquel entonces.

Ahora que lo pienso es irónico caer en cuenta de quien cambio por ti, fui yo.

Algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré.

Me buscabas, me seducías con ahínco, me inundabas mi cuerpo de sensaciones peligrosas y desconocidas. Ventiscan incontrolables se formaban en mi interior a causa tuya, y de la nada, simplemente te distanciabas como la luna.

Recuerdo como, en la época de los exámenes, cuando todos se encuentran con la cabeza en nada más que sus estudios, luchando feroz, pero silenciosamente, entre sí por las mejores recomendaciones de los maestros en las más prestigiosas universidades de la capital, yo no podría concentrarse en nada más que en tu indiferencia y esa manía que tenías por acercarte a los ventanales y mirar con añoranza hacia el infinito horizonte. Soñando despierto con _su_ regreso.

Como de costumbre, nada en lo absoluto te importaba, por más que gozaras de una mente prodigiosa, no podías pensar en nada más que en oscuros recuerdos, quizás los únicos que poseías, y yo ... yo solo podría pensar en ti.

Aquellas largas tardes de ocaso en las que te sentabas frente al escritorio de nuestra habitación, orgullosamente pensaba que te dignabas a estudiar, al menos una parte del día, pero no era la caligrafía lo que practicabas, sino _su_ nombre, el que escribías una y otra vez en cartas sin contenido que nunca enviarías. Lo único que recuerdo, aparte del profundo acongojo que me ocasionaba el silencioso sufrimiento que perpetuabas en esas cartas, era lo hermoso de tu ortografía, tan exquisita y pretenciosa como tú.

Recuerdo con exactitud la primera vez que te vi sonreír, y no, no era aquella mueca descarada y rebosante de malas intenciones que siempre esbozabas con sarcasmo y petulancia. Sino esa sonrisa, llena de admiración, esperanza y vivacidad. Era sencillamente espectacular.

Ese día te informé que Rosmariné tenía una carta para ti. Fue la primera vez que te hallé tan deslumbrante ... y ni siquiera esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a mi ... recuerdo mi confusión, el estado de perplejidad en el que me dejaste solo en la habitación, no estaba preparado para aquella reacción tan arrepentida y sincera.

Tus ojos, resplandecientes, asombrados y admirados hacia algo que solo tú, en cuestiones de segundos, comprendiste. Tus dientes, relucientes como perlas y tus pálidas mejillas inundadas en rubor, el rubor de la felicidad juvenil ... no, es que no era era solo felicidad. Estabas maravillado, absolutamente extasiado.

Esa imagen tuya vivirá por siempre en mi memoria, junto con el sentimiento de caprichosa envidia porque nunca he sido el responsable de que profesaras una expresión así.

No lo sabía Gilbert, lo lo juro que no lo sabía, fue con el tiempo que esa misma sonrisa que esbozaste aquel día, me partió el alma.

Esa insensible actitud de frialdad absoluta no era más que una fachada, tú eras un ser que se intensificó intensamente, tan intenso que de la profunda felicidad a la pena más oscura solo había un paso, y tú lo dabas ciegamente. Tus sentimientos no se resistirán a eso, eras solo un niño, ambos lo éramos, y es ahora que no logro entender como podías ser tan fuerte, como podías sobrellevar todo aquello.

En ese entonces aun no sabía nada de nada. No podría entender por qué siempre buscabas refugiarte en lo que te hacia sufrir, el dolor, el maltrato, la vejación y es que simplemente no conocía tu mayor maldición era aquel que más anhelabas, pues era el único que habías conocido. Fuiste tratado más como un objeto que como un humano la mayor parte de tu vida.

Dolor y placer ... en cuerpo y alma, fue algo que lastimosamente jamás fuiste capaz de diferenciar. Es lo que _él_ te proporcionaba, y tu asiduamente lo recibías. Un dolor y un placer tan abrasador, que cualquier otra sensación cuidado completamente de interés para ti.

Eras la escultura que _él_ moldeaba a su perversa conveniencia, sin que nadie jamás se lo impidiera, eras su juguete, su muy preciado muñeco roto, un libro de pasiones oscuras en _él_ que escribía, y tu piel cada página. Gravando en tus venas su voluntad, atándote a _él_ , mientras que tú creías que eso, lo único que conocías, era amor.

 _Él_ solo _satiscía_ su perversión en el placer sexual de subyugarte. Tu sufrimiento era su propia y más grande obra artística, una que admiraba con extraño deleite y de la que, en silencio, todos eran cómplices.

Mientras que _él_ te sumergía en ese vórtice de repudio y auto odio, tú no conocías ninguna otra manera de mitigar el dolor, sino con más dolor ... _Oh, Gilbert,_ cuanto lamento que desde un principio no acudieras a mí.

Eran vísperas de navidad cuando todos ansiaban dejar la academia e ir con sus familias, cuchicheos era todo lo que se escuchaba resonar por los pasillos, pero no era la primera vez que tú te quedas allí solo a recibir otro año. Yo decidí quedarme por lo que tendría mis dos grandes pasiones, el piano y tú.

Había decidido no volver a París para no enfrentarme a las preguntas de mis tíos. La hacienda del Vizconde de Battour no parecía un hogar sin mis padres allí.

Tus constantes ausencias, tus pasos ligeros como el viento, tu tez pálida y ese exótico aspecto de ángel caído acentuaban tu aura fantasmal, espectro espectro penante que deambula en los pasillos de este internacional. Y es que, en cierta forma, era así, eras un alma en pena.

Esa manía que tenías por dormir con poca ropa, dejar las ventanas abiertas y caminar por el bosque en las más frías noches de invierno junto con tu cero habilidades de autocuidado, te han propenso a enfermarte con facilidad, y mi necesidad de cuidarte solamente crecía y crecía

Temblabas como una hoja, tan silencioso y desesperado era el llanto que rompía en tus pupilas que no conocías otra forma de pedir ayuda más que asfixiando a ti mismo en tu propia angustia.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera noche que dormimos juntos ... Nuestra primera navidad en compañía. Me pediste que me quitara la ropa y yo no accedí automáticamente, aun mirando con desconfianza tus ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas, pero tú con solemnidad mantuviste la mirada alta y de allí entre las sabanas, roto como te hallabas, me juraste por Dios que no harías nada indebido.

La tibieza de tu cuerpo, aquel palpitar, tan inmenso, tan profundo ... desconocía si era yo o eras tú, pero no, éramos ambos. La frialdad que la nieve deja a su paso se volvió nada ante la sensación de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

Tus suspiros se convirtieron en el aire que respiraba y se encontraron simplemente maravillosa la sensación ardiente que inflamaba mi corazón. Con tan solo un roce, con tan solo permanecer así, juntos, cada poro de tu piel me besaba.

¿Cómo soportamos nuestros cuerpos encajar tan a la perfección? Era magnífico. Estábamos respirando al unísono. Nuestros corazones latían como si estuviéramos solos, fundidos en un íntimo abrazo. Aquel fue nuestro brillante y puro momento. Descubrí una parte de mi propio yo en tu interior.

En aquel momento aún no sabía que una nube tormentosa se cernía sobre ti, Gilbert.

Fue un camino duro el que nos tocó grabar, como caminar sobre un interminable sendero de vidrio quebrado, filoso, doloroso y penetrante. Algunas veces creía ya no poder soportar más, pero la perseverancia, una maravilla virtud heredada de mis padres, me permitieron darme por vencido y me otorgó la mayor de las recompensas y fue permanecer a tu lado, afrontándolo todo.

Me embarqué contigo en el viaje más tempestuoso de mi vida, dejando atrás mi título de la aristocracia, uno que nunca reconocí realmente, nunca me visualicé como un verdadero vizconde, y estoy orgulloso de ello. Aquel título solo me amarraría a una vida de banalidades e hipocresías que nunca había visto tan de cerca hasta que te conocí.

Descubrí como a nosotros, jóvenes estudiantes que nos preparamos para el futuro, nos adoctrinaba un acto como piezas manejables en el tablero de la sociedad. Éramos algoritmos a conveniencia de los adultos mientras trataban de adivinar la pieza seria de mayor o mejor utilidad según su rango social. Nos enseñaban a no saber nada, mientras que en la oscuridad de los secretos a voces, se llevaban a cabo los actos más sucios y miserables. Tú lo sabías y preferías pasearte tranquilamente en la oscuridad, con la sinceridad por delante, antes que actuar como un hipócrita más.

Fue esa la mayor de las razones por las que te ganabas el odio de todos esos seres mediocres, que por miedo al rechazo, no se atrevieron a ser ellos mismos y se escudaban en acusarte como un adefesio. Cuando ellos mismos no eran más que el retrato viviente del lamentable vacío que era la opresión de los deseos humanos.

De no ser por ti, me convertiré en otra pieza vacía más que utilizar en ese tablero.

Recuerdo como juntos, no le temíamos a nada. No importa lo que todos a tu alrededor deciden o hacer contigo, manipulabas, pisoteas y subyugabas a quien quiera que fuera, sin importar su tamaño o posición, las defensas como quien no tiene nada que perder.

Y es que lo único a lo que le temías, era a ti mismo.

Cuando te conocí, no sospeche que llegarías a ser la más bella flor que florecería en mi vida, que serías la llama que ardientemente alimentaria el fuego de mi pasión desconocida, que serías el viento que agitaría mis ramas, que serías lo único en lo que pensaría día y noche.

Al sol de hoy no me alcanzan los pergaminos, la tinta ni las palabras, así como no me afecta el tiempo, para decirte todo lo que las hacías sentir a mi corazón.

Regresé a la academia porque había oído los rumores, si bien no es precisamente con cariño que recuerdo nuestro último año en Laconblade, tampoco es tan grande mi rencor, sin embargo, nunca perdonaré esos que oídos sordos de ti.

Los rumores hablaban de que un chico hermoso como un ángel, pero con la sonrisa de un demonio, era visto deambular por los corredores durante la noche, después del toque de queda, y entrando en altas horas de la madrugada a la habitación 17.

Algunos otros aseguraban haber visto desde el patio a través del cristal de la ventana.

Otros más contaban de estudiantes más osados que se habían atrevido a entrar en esa habitación, desocupada desde hacía años, y a la hora del ocaso veían a ese mismo muchacho mirando fijamente por la ventana, absorto y con la mirada perdida, y quien lo importunaba salía disparado pues lo echaba de la habitación armándole un lio.

Veo que sigues teniendo ese mal carácter, receloso de no dejar que nadie quien no decida tú, entre en tu habitación ... en nuestra habitación.

Celoso, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si era yo a quien esperabas en aquella ventana, o si era un ser detestable. Tuve que descubrirlo, y efectivamente lo comprobé esa tarde de otoño en 1887 que entre a nuestra habitación y yo brindaste esa misma sonrisa, la primera que te vi esbozar, pero me sentí a mí, la más sincera de todas.

Gracias por permitirme verte una vez más.

 _Gilbert Cocteua_

 _Fuiste la más hermosa flor que ha florecido en mi vida._

 _Fuiste una viva llama roja que resplandecía con ferocidad._

 _Fuiste el viento que agitaba mis ramas._

 _¿Puedes escuchar la balada del viento y los árboles?_

 _¿Puedes oír el tumulto de tu juventud?_

 _Aaah ... debe haber tantos otros que recuerden sus propios días de juventud._

Fue ese el primer poema que broto de la negra tinta de mi pluma, tan negra como mi alma enlutada, pero fue lo primero que pude plasmar en el papel con incluso ambas manos temblorosas por la pena, sobre una hoja arrugada por mis amargas lágrimas .

Y sigue siendo lo primero que pienso cada vez que recuerdo tu rostro, cada día, cada noche, cada instante. Cuando veo tu cabello en el resplandeciente brillo dorado del sol, cuando veo tus ojos en las verdes hojas bañadas por el roció o cuando veo tu piel en la pureza inmaculada de la blanca nieve.

Sigues y seguirás siendo, para siempre, el viento que agitara mi corazón.

* * *

 _ **Aaahh ... son muchas lágrimas negras que derramó mi corazón con esta historia, que es una verdadera pena la poca cantidad de fics que hay en la página. Claro que se debe también a su traducción al español o al inglés aun yo se encuentra completa.**_

 _ **Solo espero que alguien disfrute de esta breve historia tanto como yo escribiéndola en memoria a mi adorado Gilbert.**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


End file.
